ME TARZAN, YOU JANEWAY
by Heartwings
Summary: Ever wonder what REALLY happened on New Earth?  At last, the Resolutions story as told by a new and totally authoratative source!


**ME TARZAN, YOU JANEWAY**

Science Vessel Simkora

PERSONAL LOGS

Science Officer Zoban

The Simkora was dispatched to the third planet in the Yellow Dwarf System to investigate the presence of an alien ship in orbit. We made a fully cloaked approach and assumed standard geo-synchronous orbit on the far side of the planet from the alien vessel. It appears the aliens did not detect our ship's presence throughout the duration of the mission.

The alien ship remained in a standard geo-synchronous orbit for an extended period of 26.7 kremmets. Our scans revealed that it appeared to be undamaged, so its origin and purpose in remaining in orbit for so long are unknown. I beamed down to the planet with a scientific team to verify some anomalous readings and we discovered two tubes that contained two alien beings. Dr. Sakmar scanned them extensively and found the life signs to be so faint he was of the opinion that the aliens were recently deceased and, as common to many species, they merely exhibited faint post mortem diminishing life signs. I made the decision not to open the tubes and further examine the alien remains, out of respect for the deceased. Unfortunately, without biological samples or knowledge of the aliens' physiology, the doctor was not able to determine a cause of death, however there was nothing apparent.

The tubes did have transparent aluminum sections which allowed viewing the remains. They were large, perhaps four to six times our size, and one of them was considerably larger than the other was. The larger alien had bronze flesh and a curious decorative design on the face, perhaps a funeral ritual decoration. It had some sort of red, black and gray cloth with some bits of decorative metals attached covering the majority of its visible body. The smaller alien was similar and undoubtedly the same species, however it had lighter skin and lacked the stylized facial decoration. The lips were painted a bright red and there was evidence of other pigments applied to the face as well. The cloth covering it was identical, so I conclude it must be some sort of funeral ritual covering applied by their species. Most startling was that both aliens only had abundant hair covering the tops of their heads. The larger one had very short black hair and the smaller one had longer red-brown hair that appeared to be somehow matted or bound to the head. Other than scanning, we left the aliens undisturbed and completed a survey of the ecosystem of the planet, which revealed no significant changes from our previous survey. The captain decided to remain in orbit for additional study, as there was little danger of detection by the aliens. We beamed down a full science team and made further geological surveys in the northern polar region. The alien ship remained and did nothing, so I conclude this was most likely in observance of some sort of lengthy funeral ritual.

We detected the alien ship transporting a large amount of cargo to the planet near the funeral tubes, so the science team was recalled immediately as a precaution as the captain felt this could be a precursor to an alien invasion of the planet. The alien ship soon departed at high warp and I felt we must investigate what they had beamed down. The captain was hesitant, but I convinced her to allow me to beam down with a small science team to investigate since we did not detect any life forms transported from the ship, only cargo. We beamed to a location near the funeral tubes and immediately discovered the two occupants of the tubes were in fact alive! The doctor had no explanation for this, as he was most certain they were dead, but he now concludes that they must have been in some sort of stasis or suspended animation and this species has either the technology or physiology to accomplish this phenomenon.

As per the captain's orders, the science team was to observe the aliens covertly in order to study their normal behaviors, so we remained hidden among the trees in the forest. It was also prudent to remain hidden as the aliens were large and we did not know what weapons they might possess or their intentions.

From my position in a tree at the edge of the forest, I was able to see what they had beamed down and it appeared to be a small shuttle and a large number of containers of various types. The two bipedal aliens moved about and vocalized, however their language is a series of low grunts and groans that the universal translator was unable to decipher, but it is quite apparent that they do use a spoken language. They occasionally made a series of higher pitched guttural sounds and would immediately show their teeth afterwards; however I am not certain of the meaning of this gesture.

Their bodies were still covered in the curious red and black cloth, perhaps they use this as I suspect they lack the normal body hair that we have and require the coverings to maintain their body temperatures. The aliens moved about the supplies, removing the contents of many of the cargo containers. One alien is quite larger than the other is and I believe the smaller one to be a female as it has more prominent breasts. I soon noted that the female would speak and the male would initiate some action afterwards, so it may be she is the dominant one, however further study into their hierarchy is needed as it would be very unusual for the smaller and weaker one to be dominant. They removed the contents of the larger crates, which contained some sort of panels, and arranged them to form a rectangular box-like structure, and then carried the remaining supplies inside it shortly before dark. They must have a power source as the shelter was illuminated after dark for several chengots before, I assume, the aliens extinguished it and slept. Not knowing if they are capable of significant visual acuity in the dark, we did not approach the aliens' box.

The following morning the aliens emerged approximately one chengot after sunrise. They had abandoned the black and red cloth and wore coverings of different colors. The smaller one's coverings revealed the arms and legs and they are indeed hairless! The hair on its head was no longer bound to it and is in fact quite long, however it was matted into some sort of tail and both still had the curious facial pigments applied.

Throughout the day, the larger one used some sort of tricorder-like instrument to examine the area surrounding the shelter and also began gathering wood for some unknown purpose with a cutting phaser device. It also appears it was working on their box, both inside and out. The smaller one also used instruments to examine the flora and placed a number of devices in the forest. Kreeda examined one after the alien had departed the area and is of the opinion it is some sort of insect gatherer, however analysis of the lure used reveals the trap is unlikely to attract many insects. Throughout the course of the day, the two aliens frequently returned to the box. The larger alien gathered some fruit and carried it to the box. Unless these aliens only eat every few days, I believe they must consume their food in the box as I have never seen them eating. They appear to have fairly advanced technology, however their motor skills are most primitive. They are slow, cumbersome and have very limited climbing ability and it would seem they dwell entirely upon the ground.

After several more days of continuous observation, we have learned little more about the aliens. Each morning they emerge from the box with different body coverings; the smaller one seems to prefer more colorful ones and generally wears a sort of fitted bag that exposes the legs. Thus far, I have not seen the larger one in this type of bag. Originally, I thought the smaller alien to be the dominant one; however that does not appear to be the case now as they both seem to vocalize and then perform actions equally. They also seem to expose their teeth to one another and touch more frequently now as well and it appears that the larger one often assists the smaller one.

Today I observed the smaller one drinking from a container. It left the container on a rock near the box and went a distance away, so, out of curiosity, I tasted what was in the container and it was terrible! I did not have equipment with me to scan it; however it was a vile bitter black liquid, which was most unpalatable! I have observed that the aliens gather insects and take them to the box each day, so I feel certain that they must eat them, although thus far it appears they have not discovered the joys of eating grubs and worms, only small flying insects that are hardly worth the trouble to chew. As large as they are they must need substantial amounts of food, so I suspect they must have a food replicator or some stores of food within the box, as they do not harvest much from the forest. Their daily routine remains unchanged. The smaller one spends much of the day in the box and goes to the forest to gather the insects from the traps while the larger ones still gathers wood and it appears it is constructing something with it.

Today both aliens left the box and traveled a great distance away with their scanning devices. Since they move quite slowly and I knew it would take them some time to return, I posted Kreeda and Volgree as lookouts and dared to enter their box. It is quite small inside and is divided into four sections. The largest section contains sitting platforms for them and a large table with an array of scientific instruments, so I now feel that they are scientists here to study the planet. They have computers, however I was unable to decipher the symbols of their written language, but they are obviously quite advanced, scientifically anyhow. There was an area where it appears they store and prepare their food and I found a container of that vile black liquid there as well as one of a clear brown liquid, which I sampled and found sweet and considerably more palatable. It is amazing the aliens seem to almost ignore the abundant food the planet provides in favor of replicated food that I sampled and found to be mushy, bland and quite deplorable. There are two small enclosures with low platforms, which I suspect they use for nesting, and compartments filled with their cloth coverings. I laid down on one of the platforms and they are indeed quite comfortable as they arrange an array of soft cloth and pads on them. The last room was quite small and it appears this is their waste extraction unit; why they would have this when there is a huge forest just outside the box, I do not understand! The compartment also contained a small vertical box unit, which would accommodate one of the large aliens at a time; however, I am uncertain of its function. On the shelf in the small compartment was an array of small containers of unknown substances; however some of them appear to be the paints with which the smaller one decorates itself. I still find it quite curious one of them paints itself so extensively and the other does not. I was not able to examine the box more thoroughly as Volgree informed me that the larger one was moving towards it with yet more logs.

Today I followed the larger alien to the river. It cut down several more trees, stripped the bark off them and threw it away. I cannot imagine discarding such a tasty treat as sklerada bark; these aliens may not be as intelligent as I initially thought. When the alien was finished cutting the wood into smaller portions it was covered in sweat, these aliens must have sweat glands located all over their bodies and they sweat profusely, poor things! This also makes me wonder why they would apply the cloth coverings, as it would no doubt be inconvenient and unpleasant when they become wet. When the alien had finished it removed the cloth and I can now confirm that the larger one is in fact a male. He entered the river and proceeded to wash himself and swim briefly prior to sitting on a rock and sunning for a short interval before he replaced the cloth coverings. My suspicion that the alien's body is almost entirely hairless was also confirmed. I have heard of another alien species called the Vidiians that are also largely hairless, however they are known to be infected with a disease which might have caused this bizarre condition and these two aliens appear to be quite healthy.

The male alien used antigrav devices to transport the logs back to an area near the box where it is constructing something. He cut them down into smaller rectangular strips and applied them to some sort of box-like thing he is building. These aliens certainly love their boxes! The new box appears about of sufficient size to enclose both of the aliens, so at this point I hypothesize it may be some sort of hibernation chamber for them? Volgree pointed out it could also be some sort of storage unit, so I am very curious to see how they will use it. I have noted only the large one works on this and rapidly covered it with branches, apparently to hide it from view, and then moved away one day when the small one approached. I find this behavior most curious and shall continue to try to observe and learn more.

Kreeda has been studying the aliens' language and working with her universal translator, but has yet to decipher any of their strange language. She has noted that, when the large one emits a grunt that sounds like KAT-RIN, the smaller one immediately responds to it, so she has concluded that must be its name. Similarly, when the small one says SHAK-TAY, the male responds, so that must be his name. Perhaps Kreeda is wrong, but for now, I chose to use these names to refer to our two aliens. They seem to be quite peaceful and content and do little more than study the planet and gather food, so I am quite certain they are not dangerous and have no hostile intentions, however the captain remains skeptical and has ordered us not to initiate a first contact with them.

This evening the male alien entered the box shortly before sunset and prepared food, as I could smell the odor of something noxious coming from the box. It appears the male prepares most of the food from what I have been able to observe, although the female does gather some fruit occasionally and all the insects they eat. The male left the shelter and repeatedly called KAT-RIN into the woods and the smaller one came, entered the box and they both remained there.

After some time the male emerged, went to the thing he has been constructing, uncovered it, attached antigravs and transported it to near the entrance to their box. Next, he filled it with water, so I of course assumed that it was a storage vessel, perhaps a precaution if their replicator malfunctions and they do not wish to travel all the way to the river for water. The alien used a phaser to heat rocks that he had placed by the water tank and reentered the box. I moved down to investigate, however both aliens emerged from the box and I was lucky to be able to dart back into the trees before they did and might have seen me!

What I saw next was most curious! When the male came out of the box he was forcing the small one, KAT-RIN I now call it, to walk in front of him, and had his hands placed over its eyes so that it could not see. He positioned it in front of the box of water, removed his hands and stepped back. KAT-RIN examined the box, touched the water, emitted high-pitched screeches, exposed the teeth, ran to SHAK-TAY, jumped up, embraced him and rubbed her mouth on his face repeatedly. Although it initially appeared that he was coercing the smaller one and then it was attacking him, I do believe the two found the experiences pleasant. They tended to remain close together afterwards, emitting soft grunts and groans, and touched one another again before they went back into the big box.

A short time later only KAT-RIN came out of the box, wearing different cloth this time, and added something from a small container to the hot water in the box. Next, she removed the cloth and I can now say that KAT-RIN is definitely a female and is also virtually hairless. Both aliens have smooth skin that appears healthy, unlike the Vidiians I have heard of, so I suspect this is their natural state and they are not suffering from mange or any form of disease that causes severe alopecia. At first, I considered it quite unattractive, but now that I am used to the aliens' appearance, it isn't so bad. KAT-RIN got into the box of water and emitted low-pitched moaning and cooing sounds as she rubbed a soft white thing on her skin and repeatedly exposed her teeth. She continued to do this for a long time, while talking to SHAK-TAY, who remained inside their living box.

Unfortunately, I became so intent upon observing her that I lost my grip and slipped down to a lower branch, making considerable noise. The aliens do not have an acute sense of hearing so I thought she would not detect my presence, but she did and it obviously startled her as she screeched, jumped out of the water box and wrapped a large blue cloth around her body. The male came running, shined a light into the woods and quickly ascertained my location. Since he had a phaser, I thought it best not to try to escape, trusting my hypothesis that the aliens are not violent, and would not harm me. The female tentatively approached me and vocalized softly. I spoke to her to tell her that I meant them no harm, however I am not sure if she understood, but the aliens did not seem threatening, only curious. When I thought it safe I made my escape to higher branches and hid myself, but I continued to observe them. The male looked at the female and they spoke briefly before he went back to the box. She rubbed herself with the blue cloth, hung it on a tree, put a thin tan bag on her body and entered the box. I wanted to try to look inside the box through the view ports, but I thought it best not to as their encounter with me might have made them more vigilant and I now know they have a weapon. I am quite curious what they do in the box, but I think it best to observe them at a later date. I waited until well after the lights in their box went out and got into the warm water box and I now understand why she liked it so well; it was quite pleasant and the blue cloth was soft and worked well to dry my fur!

After several more days of observation, I have learned little more about the aliens. The female continues to use the water box almost every evening; however, I have never seen the male use it. She talks with him while she is in it, however he never accompanies her, he always remains in the box they live in. I must confess that I now enjoy bathing in KAT-RIN's water box almost nightly as well, although I always wait until well after they are asleep to use it of course! SHAK-TAY is again constructing some sort of large flat things from wood, but I see no apparent use for them. KAT-RIN still goes to the woods to gather insects each day and spends most of her time in the box. One day while SHAK-TAY was far away gathering more logs, I took a chance and looked through a view port to observe KAT-RIN. She was sitting at the table using the computer, but, not being able to decipher their written language, I do not know what she is working on. It is quite apparent she is a scientist of some sort and I am thoroughly convinced they are only here to study the planet.

Today I decided to observe KAT-RIN for the entire day. I believe she is now aware of my presence, but it does not seem to concern her, so I am able to observe her more closely. She again went out into the woods to gather insects from the traps and I soon became aware of an approaching plasma storm, however I do not think she was as anyone with any intelligence immediately seeks the shelter of the caves when a plasma storm approaches. I have to admit I have developed a certain affection for these two aliens and I finally decided that warning her of the storm was the prudent thing to do, despite my orders not to have any direct contact with the aliens. At first, I do not think she understood, but eventually she did and started to return to their box. Unfortunately, she waited too long and was caught in the storm, as was I. Luckily, SHAK-TAY came to find her and assisted her back to their box. He was most protective of her and I am now wondering if this is only because he is much larger and stronger or perhaps these two share an affection for one another? I have seen some signs that they are engaging in a mating ritual, but, not knowing anything of their culture, I cannot be certain. I took cover in our cloaked shelter during the storm as well; it was a bad one.

Once the storm was over, I returned to the box to check on them. Their box was heavily damaged, but they appeared to be unharmed. When they exited the box, they examined their equipment, which the storm had strewn about in the area surrounding their box. It was easy to see that most of their scientific equipment was severely damaged and I doubt they will be able to repair it and I hope this does not mean that the aliens will leave, as I have grown fond of them. KAT-RIN gathered the ruined equipment into a pile while SHAK-TAY inspected the damage to their box. When they were finished, they sat on a log near the shelter, he placed his arms around her body, and she exhibited a facial expression I have not observed before as tears came from her eyes. SHAK-TAY wiped the tears from her face with his fingers and again pressed his mouth to her head and face. They sat and talked for a long time before they showed their teeth to one another and stood. He wrapped his arms around her body and they stayed like that for a long time before they went back into the box.

The next morning they came out of the box later than usual and KAT-RIN began removing the debris that had fallen during the storm while SHAK-TAY made repairs to their box. I again decided to approach them to tell them how to know when a plasma storm is approaching, but I do not think they understood me. KAT-RIN extended her arm towards me, but I am not certain of the meaning of this gesture, so I decided it was most prudent to maintain my distance. I have noted that she touches SHAK-TAY with increasing frequency and I am certain this is a friendly gesture as I have seen her extend her arms to him, but I still think it best to follow my orders and not have any personal contact with the aliens as they may carry diseases or parasites. Knowing that the aliens will be unusually tired in the evening from clearing all the debris and making repairs, I returned to my favorite tree to take a nap, since I thought this evening might be the perfect opportunity to attempt to observe them through the viewports of the box.

KAT-RIN and SHAK-TAY returned to the box quite late this evening as it took them a long time to clear the debris and make repairs to their box. It was heavily damaged, so it will undoubtedly take them some time. KAT-RIN went to the water box as usual and stayed for a long time this evening. She did not talk to SHAK-TAY as much as usual; I assume they are sad because of the damage from the storm and I fear, because most of their equipment was ruined today, they may soon leave.

When KAT-RIN returned to the box, I waited a while and then decided to take a risk and sneak up to one of the view ports and covertly observe them inside their box. They were both sitting at the table, KAT-RIN was working with some of the damaged equipment and SHAK-TAY was also working on something. They did not speak, apparently both concentrating on what they were doing. KAT-RIN kept rubbing at her shoulders and neck and I am almost certain she was in pain, probably from the work she did for I have seldom observed her engaging in any physically demanding tasks.

After a time SHAK-TAY moved, stood behind her and began rubbing her shoulders. At first, she seemed to enjoy it, but then she abruptly stood and went to the area where I think she sleeps. He did not accompany her, which is quite odd since they obviously share a close bond of some sort. He returned to his work, but it did not take long for her to return to the table and sit opposite him. They began talking and I only wish I could have understood what they said! It initially appeared she was annoyed, but he did most of the talking and, when he was finished, they showed their teeth and linked their fingers. I am now certain this is an affectionate gesture in their culture as is the bearing of the teeth.

They remained this way for some time before SHAK-TAY moved and began pressing his face to KAT-RIN's. They then pressed their mouths together several times and touched one another extensively, touching in areas where I had not observed them touching before. After this they talked some more and KAT-RIN took SHAK-TAY's hand and led him to her sleeping area. I had to move to the view port to her area and, when I did, I observed them pressing their mouths together once again and then they removed one another's cloth coverings and laid down on the sleeping platform and I can now confirm my suspicions that this is indeed a mated pair! Perhaps it was not proper of me to observe the aliens' mating ritual, but I did so and saw that they spent much time talking, touching and pressing their mouths to one another before they mated. I cannot help but be in awe of the tenderness in the way these two mated and I am now very certain that this species is capable of great affection and undoubtedly mates for life. They seemed to find the actual mating quite pleasurable, occasionally vocalizing loudly, and I can only hope what I learned from watching their joining will please my mate when next I see her!

Over the next several days, I noticed that the aliens shifted the focus of their daily activities. Since the insect traps and scientific equipment had been destroyed by the storm, the female now spends more time with the male, often observes him, and occasionally assists him while he gathers wood. They are collecting large logs and transporting them to an area behind their box, but, as of yet, I am not certain why. She still uses their peculiar water box, but now they use it together and often press their faces together while they are in it and rub one another with the soft white thing. I am relatively certain that they also now mate while in the water box, but their mating rituals seem to be so varied that it is difficult to be certain.

Today KAT-RIN and SHAK-TAY went to the river at midday, placed a cloth on the ground, a carry box on top of it, sat on the cloth, removed the contents of the box and ate it. This was most unusual, as I had not seen them eat outside of their big box before. Their eating habits are most odd, as it would appear they often feed one another, much as we offer food to our young ones. The foods they consumed are like nothing I have ever seen and obviously not native to the planet, so they are most certainly still replicating food inside their box. This planet has some of the best foods I have ever eaten, so I see no logic in eating replicated foods!

When they finished feeding one another they nested for a short time before the male removed the cloth from his body and entered the river. He went under the water several times, then back to the female, and began to pull her towards the water. I do not believe she wanted to accompany him as, each time he got her close to the river, she would retreat. Finally, she opened the bright pink cloth bag, stepped out of it and went to the water with him; however she still had some small pieces of white cloth on her body. He tried to remove them, but she ran and dove into the water. They swam to a large flat rock, climbed onto it and sunned themselves for a long time. SHAK-TAY quietly got back into the water and was at the shore before KAT-RIN noticed he was gone. He picked up her pink cloth bag, waved it in the air and vocalized loudly before he ran off towards their box with it. She screeched as she swam towards the shore, but he was gone before she got there. KAT-RIN wrapped the cloth they had been sitting on around her and ran to the shelter, still screeching. I followed her and was certain she was angry, however when I peeked through the view port they were again mating, so apparently screeching is not necessarily indicative of anger in this species. I left them and retuned to the river as I noted they left behind their food box. Inside were some soft white squares with a yellow coarse paste inside; it was delicious!

It rained for the next several days and we noted they seldom venture into the rain, which seems ironic as they quite enjoy getting wet in the river or their water-bathing box. I do not much care to get my fur wet in cold rain, so I only checked on them occasionally. They reconfigured their living box, there is now just one sleeping area, and they have combined the two smaller pallets into one large one.

One evening I observed KAT-RIN preparing their food, which I have seldom seen her do as, in this species, I have concluded the male traditionally prepares the food. While shifting my vantage point from one view port to another something must have happened as KAT-RIN began vocalizing loudly, smoke started coming from inside the box and SHAK-TAY rushed out with something flaming and threw it into a large puddle. They ventilated the box and ate the rest of the food. When they were done, KAT-RIN went into the small box and SHAK-TAY threw the rest of the food into the bushes behind their living box. It seemed as though he was enjoying it while he was eating it, so I find it most curious he would discard the food so quickly as they usually store any remaining food after they have eaten. I tasted what he discarded as I was actually quite hungry and it was worse than the black liquid they consume, much worse. I had taken to going into their box when they are away to sample and analyze their foods, but after this, I do not think I want to eat any of it ever again!

KAT-RIN and SHAK-TAY have started some new projects. He has amassed many logs and stones behind their living box and it appears he is going to build an addition to make it larger. She helps him with this, but she has also started digging in places near the box, but I do not know why. She does not go very far down and then puts the dirt right back from where she dug it! Perhaps this is what this species does for fun or when they have run out of things to read? I still visit with them on occasion and have tried to communicate with them, but have had no success. I tried to tell them where there are safe caves so that they can go to them during the next plasma storm, but they just do not understand. I know a good scientist remains detached from the subjects he studies, but I am just so fond of these two aliens I wish I could take them home and keep them as pets. Unfortunately, I am certain my mate would have my head if I bring home another pet alien, not to mention what the captain would do to me. Still, these two are so peaceful, tender and loving, I am sure they would make good pets and the kids would just love them!

I have an answer to why KAT-RIN was digging, it seems she put some seeds into the ground and now has an array of carefully arranged plants in her dirt piles. I scanned them while they were away sunning at the river yesterday, but I do not know what sort of plants they are. They are definitely not native to the planet, so it will be fascinating to see what they are. She lies on the ground and talks to them almost every day, which is odd as this species seems intelligent enough to know that plants lack sensory or speech organs and, therefore, cannot communicate with them.

I arrived early this morning and found SHAK-TAY was already awake and was gathering berries, it seems they are increasingly adept at foraging and using their replicator less and less. After a short time, KAT-RIN came from inside the box and was only wearing a shorter large cloth of pale blue and white stripes and small red designs that did not even cover her legs, as do most of her cloth bags. I had not seen her this way before and I am certain I have seen SHAK-TAY wear the exact same cloth. She handed him a container of that vile black liquid and they rubbed their faces together and sat down on a log to drink it and eat the berries.

When they had finished they went in their box. KAT-RIN came out a short time later, with a blue cloth bag on, and she still had a container of the black liquid. I am now considering the hypothesis that these containers of black liquid she so frequently has might be some sort of drug she is addicted to, although Kreeda believes they are some sort of protective amulet and Volgree thinks it is a nutrient essential to her survival. KAT-RIN lay on the ground and again began playing in the dirt and talking to the plants. SHAK-TAY joined her and it would seem he is fond of them as well.

They both went back into the box chattering so I came down from my vantage point in the trees and cautiously moved to a view port to continue observing them. They were standing near the table and had their arms wrapped around one another and both had tears coming from their eyes. I was worried they might be sick as their skin was very pale compared to their normal coloration, but they eventually wiped the tears from one another's faces, showed their teeth, sat and started talking again; I only wish I could understand their language! Eventually they joined hands, went to the platform and mated again. Their matings are usually very slow, with much gentle touching and talking, but this time it was fast and desperate, almost as if it were the last time they would be able to be together. I cannot imagine this pair separated as I am truly convinced this species mates for life and I cannot think of one of them without the other, these two aliens share a deep bond.

Unfortunately, the captain called me and I had to beam back to the ship for a staff meeting, so I missed all of their activities until late in the day. The staff meeting was called because the alien ship had returned and assumed the same orbit as before. The captain was certain they were unaware of us and I was able to convince her that these aliens were a peaceful species, only here for scientific purposes. Our good captain can be quite stubborn, but I have a way with her and eventually convinced her to allow me to beam back down to the planet.

When I returned I was shocked to see they had the same cargo containers as when they arrived piled in front of their box and they were now wearing the identical red and black cloth coverings that they had the day we discovered them. They carried more from the box and placed it on the pile and just stood and looked at each other, then wrapped their arms around one another tightly as tears again came from their eyes and they pressed their mouths together for a long time as they held each other. After that, they stepped apart, wiped away the tears and looked around again. Their facial expressions are quite complex, but I think I have a basic understanding of them and I think they were very sad. I suddenly realized that they were exactly as they were when they came, so they must be leaving; their ship had come to retrieve them.

Although I am a scientist and was assigned here to merely study these two aliens as I have so many others, I am not ashamed to confess that I had come to really like and admire them. They are a kind and gentle species of great intelligence and KAT-RIN and SHAK-TAY share a devotion to one another that I can only stand in awe of. When I realized they were leaving all my training and discipline escaped me and I could not help myself and had to run to them to say goodbye. KAT-RIN made some soft sounds and extended her arm to me, so I did the same, as I am sure this is a friendly gesture and I can only hope she and SHAK-TAY understood my words when I told them how much I loved them and wished them well. As they beamed away, I made a decision and I can only hope is was the right one.

It has been 187 kremmets since the aliens left and I can now say that the decision I made the day they left was a good one! I had my request granted and have now been permanently assigned to the third planet to monitor the ecosystem and report on any aliens that might visit here. My mate and my children have joined me; we now live in KAT-RIN, and SHAK-TAY's box and we are very happy to finally be together. The seeds they planted have produced large plants with succulent orange-red fruits that we relish and carefully tend. They did not leave much as they took all their equipment and personal belongings, but I did find a single image of them that they left on the flat wood behind their sleeping platform and I have given it a special place of honor and told my family about the wonderful aliens that left us our home. My mate and I await the arrival of our third young one and, knowing that it is to be a female and was conceived here, we have decided to name her KAT-RIN. I can only hope that KAT-RIN and SHAK-TAY are happy together and will share the blessings of many young ones as well!

**THE END**


End file.
